Bright side of an Accident
by Mega demons
Summary: things between Mel and Ben aren't going right. at a party She and Evie get drunk and Mel's true feelings surface again for the blue princess. Will Evie return them or will this be the end of their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Descendants Melissa De La Cruze dose.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Mel's POV**_

I slam the door to Evie and i's room shuts. Glad that the blue princess isn't here to witness it. I can tell my eyes are glowing from anger. I can't believe I have to go to the party tomorrow the annual celebration for stopping Evil. _Or the day the king brought all evil dead and alive onto the isle of the lost._ I think to myself. I let out a deep sigh. _Isn't it enough we choose good why do I have to learn about manners and edict?_ I ask myself as I fall onto my bed. I then look at my ring finger. _Because I'm dating the future king._ I remind myself _why does it feel like I'm missing something?_ I ask myself. The door suddenly opens.

A blue wavy hair girl _or goddess._ I some time call her to myself. She looks at me and smiles. I can feel my body relaxing just from it. "Hey Evee why are you back so early?" I ask.

"Oh Mel I was just going to add the finishing touches to our dresses for tomorrow." She says. I let out a small grown.

"So you and Duge going together then?" I asks.

"I think so. What about you and Ben we haven't seen the two of you together since he became king." She says.

"Ya he just has a lot of responsibilities with the kingdom now." I tell her. She nods her head and go to her work shop. I grab the books by my bed about edict for lady's and how to be a proper princess. I start reading them.

"Hey M can you come here?" E asks after a couple of minutes. Since I can almost never say no to her I put the book aside and walk over towards her. "Can you model your dress for me I want to see how it looks?" She asks.

"Fine." I say and let out a small sigh. My heart always stop work for the first few seconds when Evie starts touching the dress and aka me. _It must have to because mom wasn't very touching touching I'm not use to nice physical contact unless it has to do with someone trying to making me bleed._ I think to myself.

"I'm so excited about this party!" Evie Yells.

"Why?" I ask her and turn my head to look at her.

"I heard that this part is the only one with alcohol and that it's really a big drinking party." She says.

"Ya but all were going to hear about is them putting our parents onto island." I remind her.

"Ya that's true but we can't let that stop us from having a good time plus we can't change what our parents did." She says. That's when the door opens and Ben walks in. "Hey Ben I can't wait for the party tomorrow." She says.

"Ya that's actually why I'm here I wanted to talk with Mel about it." He says with that nice smile.

"I'm listening." I tell him.

"Mel I don't think you or I should drink anything at the party tomorrow." He says.

"Why?" I asks.

"We have to set a good example for everyone else." He answers. I can feel a headache coming. I can also feel myself becoming even more angry at another thing I have to do because I'm dating the king. I take a few deep breaths.

"Fine then." I tell him. He nods his head and walks away.

"I'm done M you can get out of the dress now." Evie says. I nod my head and take it off.

I move to my bed and start reading my book again. When I got a great idea. "Evie your mother taught all of this princess stuff right?" I ask.

"Of course she did." She says.

"Then you can teach me?" I asks. She turns around and looks at me.

"You want me to teach you how to be a princess?" She asks.

"Yes." I tell her.

"Okay then I'm going to have to get some stuff and when I return we can begin." She says it as she practically runs out of the room.

I look at my mother in her lizard cage. "I know mom I'm such a disappointment." I say. Her head seems to move up and down as to agree.

 _ **Evie's POV**_

I rush into Jay and Carlos's room. They are play a video game. "What's up Blue?" Carlos asks.

"Mel wants me to teach her how to become a princess and I need one of your help." I tell them. Just as I finish the sentence they both drop their remotes and snap their heads towards me. Their mouths are hanging open.

"Did Mel hit her head on something?" Jay asks.

"No since she's dating Ben she needs to act like a future queen and we all know her mother never taught her to be the type of princess Arudon would want." I tell them. They nod their heads.

"Why do you need our help?" Jay asks.

"Well I need to teach her how to eat, walk, talk and act as a princess and I need our guys help if we're even going to be able to teach her a little bit of how to be a princess before tomorrow's party." I tell them.

"There is no way we're going to be able to teach all of that to Mel by tomorrow night." Jay says.

"Plus what's the point any way when Mel will be drinking at the party." Carlos says.

"Actually Ben said they aren't allowed to drink alcohol to set a good example." I tell them,

"That's gotta get Mel pissed she's great when she's drunk." Jay says.

"Ya it's like a whole other side of her the one she keep locked away." Carlos says.

"Ya once we became friends she was so nice to us on the isle when she was drunk." Jay says.

"I know but Mel wants to put the best foot forward since some people aren't friendly with use still." I tell them.

"Well ya to some people were always going to be the kids from the isle with villains parents." Carlos says.

"Ya but Mel's the daughter of Maleficent she's not one to back down from something." I remind them.

"Then let's go." Carlos says. We all exit the room.

Three hours later they go back to their room. I look at Mel she's looking at her ring. "It's time for us to go to bed." I tell her. She nods her head and goes to the bathroom. Mel and I weren't always friends there was a time where we were considered nemesis but now we as close as any best friends who spent their whole lives together would be. So I know something isn't right between Ben and Mel. They were having problems. Ben never having time to be with her because of his king responsibilities and Mel trying to act like the perfect girlfriend and princess for him. _They're soul mates they will work it out._ I think to myself.

Mel comes back out and get in her bed. "Good night." I tell her.

"Wicked dream." She says. Then she turns off the light.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Mel's POV**_

It's an hour before we have to leave for the part the sun is starting to set and we're all finished getting ready. We're waiting for Evie to finish putting on makeup. The door opens and Ben walks in. "Hey guys." He says.

"Hey you ready to go?" I asks. He has his bad news face he has it on so much it's starting to be the face that pops in my mind when I think of him.

"I'm so sorry but I can't go have more king stuff i have to do. I came to tell you guy have fun without me." He says. I should feel sad that he's not coming but we have hardly been together since he became king I feel nothing. At first I use to get angry that I only seem to see him when he has to cancel on something.

"That's fine." I tell him. He nods his head and walks out the room. No one talks for a few seconds they all look at me. "Guys I'm fine now if Evie is ready we can head to the party." I tell them.

"I'm ready then." Evie says. I nod my head.

 _ **Evie's POV**_

We have been at the party for two hours. I lost the others and I'm looking around for them. I found the guys. Jay is flirting with the other girls and Carlos is talking with other students from his advanced computer class.

When I find Mel she's drinking out of her red cup. She doesn't like being with a lot of random people even on the isle where she was practically the queen. My eyes widen I rush towards her. "Oh hey Eee." She says and smiles at me.

"Mel I thought you and Ben agreed not to drink." I remind her.

"Oh screw Ben since he's not here it doesn't matter anymore!" She practically yells. The music is so loud no one really pays attention to her.

"How many drinks have you had?" I ask.

"I don't know I lost count after the first hour." She says and smiles at me. "Have I ever told how beautiful you are?" She asks.

"No you haven't." I tell her. When Mel gets drunk she super sweet to us and full of compliments.

"Have you hand anything to drink?" She asks.

"Ya just not as much as you." I answer her.

"Well you want to go get some more?" She asks.

 _If I say no she will go alone and get more, but I'm from the isle I can handle my alcohol more than these kids._ "Sure why not." I tell her. Her eyes widen and so do the smile she gives me.

"I love you!" She yells and hugs me. She then grabs my left hand and pulls me to the counter were the drinks are.

Hour later now we're both drunk. "You want to dance?" She asks. The look in her eyes are begging me to say yes.

"Sure." I tell her. She smiles brightly at me. She then grabs my hand and pulls me towards the music.

After a couple minutes the song ends and the song This is what you came for starts playing. We continue to dance.

When the song is coming to an end her hands go to my cheeks. I look down at her and we lock eyes. She then attacks my lips with hers. I freeze but instead of pulling away I deepen it.

We break away when we need to breath. She pulls me to our room. Since everyone was going to be drinking everyone got a room to sleep in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Mel's POV**_

I open my eyes and my head hurts. I look around and notice I'm in our room. Then I close my eyes to go back to sleep. When I feel smooth skin go between my legs. My eyes shoot open.

I turn my head and see Evie's hair covering her face. I hold my breath as a knot forms in my throat as I lift up the blanket.

What I see freezes me. Evie and I are completely naked. There are hackies on my chest. Her left knee is in between my legs and is placed very close to my privates. _What the hell!"_ I yell to myself. After what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes i take a few deep breaths. I slowly get out of the bed without waking Evie up.

I notice that we were in Evie's bed I head to my bed and mess up the sheets so it looks like I slept in them. I then put on the clean pear of clothes and leave the room.

Once I find a great spot that's away from the house I sit down. _What the hell did I just do?_ "Evie and I had sex. I cheated on Bed." My eyes widen. "I also caused Evie to cheat on Duge." I sit down and put my face in between my hands. "Well I guess I got what I wanted. I had a large crush on Evie since I first saw her sitting in my chair back on the isle. That's why I couldn't let her be cur. I start to cry.

Look back to all the moments together leading up to last night I guess I have been in love with her. _How did I not notice it?_ I ask myself.

 _ **Evie's POV**_

I open my eyes and my head feels like it was hit with a sledge hammer. I look around and I notice two things. One is that I'm in my bed naked and Mel isn't here. I put my head back on my pillow. _Note to self never try and outdrink a fairly/Dragon._ I tell myself.

The door opens and I look Mel walks in there is a box in her hands. "Hey M." I say. She stumbles and just catches the box before it hits the ground. She looks at me.

"Hey I got us food. I also got you some water and Advil." She tells me.

"Thank you." I tell her. I get out of bed. At first she freezes and then she turns her head away. I look at her confused and then remember that I'm naked. I rush back into the bed.

"I'm just going to go so you can get ready." She says and puts the box of donuts, water bottles and the Advil bottle on the ground then she exits the room.

I leave the room and Mel is in the kitchen. "What happened last night?" I ask since all I remember is drinking.

"What do you remember besides drink a lot?" She asks me.

"All I remember is drink honestly I forget that you can out drink Carlos, Jay and I with your fairy blood." I tell her. She miles. That's when I can really look at Mel. Her eyes aren't as bright as they normally are. _She's upset._ I realize.

A couple hours later Jay and Carlos wake up and we head back to Auradon prep. I notice Mel barely speaks the whole way back. She also doesn't look at anyone of us.

When we arrive at Auradon we unpack the car of our stuff. I look at my watch and it's noontime. My eyes widen. _I have dresses that need to be finished for fashion class._ "Mel I have to go and work on my dress for my fashion class!" I yell and rush to the class.

 _ **Mel's POV**_

I rush to my room to grab my spell book. I flip through the pages until I find a remembering spell. I cast it. To fill in the blanks about last night.

When the spell ends I'm breathing heavy the spell is like a simulator I can feel, see and hear everything that happened last night. I take a few deep breaths to relax. _However Evie doesn't remember it. It would kill her if she knew that she cheated on someone who's really nice and someone who really cares for her like Duge does._ There's a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yell. The door opens and Ben walks in.

I freeze. "Hey I wanted to check on you Carlos and Jay said you would be here." He says.

I put on a smile. "Okay I have something I need to tell you." I say to him.

"If this is about you drinking at the party Carlos told me." He says.

"It's part of it but it's not the main part." I tell him. He sits on the bed next to me.

"So what is it then?" He ask.

"I don't think we're working out." I tell him.

"What?" He asks.

"We don't hang out anymore and every time we make plans to hang out you have to cancel them." I tell him.

"I can change." He says. I wince.

"It's not just that. It's me having to be this perfect Auradon princess and all the pressure that add to it. Which is why I was drinking at the party. I was just fed up with having to be this perfect future queen and you canceling again that I started drinking. I remember I drank a lot but I slept with someone." I tell him.

"What?!" He yells. He gets up and starts pacing back and forth. "Who?" He demands.

"It doesn't matter and I left before I got a good look at the person." I lie.

"I thought we loved each other?!" He yells.

"We did." I tell him.

"Not enough for you to sleep with someone else." He says. "Just tell me it was the alcohol." He says. I take off his ring. I then put it into his hand.

"I'm sorry but if it was just the alcohol we wouldn't have all the other problems." I tell him. He nods his head and heads to the door.

"I would like it if we could still be friends when we can put this moment behind us?" He asks.

"I would too." I tell him. He leaves the room. I should feel sad, crushed but I just feel relieve. I lay my head down on to the bed to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter4

_**Chapter 4**_

 ** _Evie's POV_**

It's been four days since Mel and Ben broke up and neither one of them will say why. I walk into the room and Mel is drawing in her sketchbook. "Hey M." I say. She almost drops the book, but when she calms down she closes it and looks at me.

"I wasn't expecting you home so soon." She says.

"Ya I just wanted to see if you were okay." I tell her.

"Ya I'm fine why wouldn't I be." She says.

"I don't know you and Ben broke up four days ago." I tell her.

She rolls her eyes. "Yes but I'm fine we both agreed to still be friends." She tells me.

"Why did you break up? No one even knows why." She looks at the ground.

"It doesn't matter." She says.

"Yes it does we are your friends we care about you. You don't have to be this locked fortress anymore." I tell her.

"Look we decide to break up with each other it was mutual. Since we never had time for each other and it's too much pressure for me along with other things we decided to end it." She says. I sit down on her bed next to her. I put my arm around her and rest my head on her shoulders.

After a few seconds she jumps off the bed. "I forgot I have an art piece to make." She says and rushes out the room.

 ** _Mel's POV_**

I slow down as I'm out side of the school and head into the woods behind it. Every since that night Evies touch is too much. I find myself really relaxes and then I just want to kiss her again. I also want to feel those hands move over my body again.

I stop moving and take a few deep breaths. I can't think about Evie in that way. She's straight and dating someone who makes her really happy. I decided after telling Ben about that night that I wasn't going to ruin her relationship with Duge, but keeping this secret is eating away at me. Seeing them together happy makes me jealous that I can't have that with her. Plus everyone just keep asks why Ben and I broke up.

I have decided I wasn't going to tell them why it doesn't matter if they know or don't know and I wasn't going to let anything rumor that was created affect me. Like the one where he dumped me because he got over his villain phase. There is a small stream of water in front of me. I sit on a fallen log and pull out my sketchbook and start drawing.

The moon is rising in the sky and I sneak into my room. When you can sneak in to multiple villains house without getting caught it's almost child play in Auradon.

When I enter the room Evie is asleep under her blankets. I let out a breath I was holding glad that she didn't wait up for me. I then slipped into my night clothes and go to sleep.

I open my eyes and I see brown eyes looking back at me. "Hey E." I say.

"You has me worried yesterday when I couldn't find you." She says.

"I'm sorry I went into the woods to work on my art piece." I tell her. She smiles at me.

"Well our goodness class starts soon so I figured we walk down together and you can tell me about this art piece you are working on." She says.

"Okay it's mostly on the environmental and catching the details." I tell her as I get up and head to the bathroom with my set of clothes I will wear today.

I open the door and I freeze Evie is putting on her makeup and I know I have seen her do it a thousand times before but it's like she's has changed into this goddess. All the thoughts that enter my brain just keep making my cheeks redder and redder after each other.

I shake my head to snap out of what ever trance I was in and head to the door. She smiles at me and stands right next to me as we walk out the door.

As we are walking to class everyone in the halls are whispering together and looking at me. What is going on? I wonder. That's when Audrey stops in front of me. "I can't believe you did that to Bed." She says. Just before I could ask her what she meant she walks away.

We enter the classroom and close the door. "That was weird." Evie says.

"Your tell me." I respond.

"What did Audrey mean by I can't believe you would do that to Bed?" She asks.

"I don't completely know…" I get interrupted by the door being rushed open. Jay and Carlos sprint inside. They rush towards us.

"Is it true" jay asks.

"Ya is it?" Carlos ask at the same time.

Is what true?" I asks.

"That you cheated on Ben at the party?" Carlos says. I freeze my eyes widen and I know my mouth is slightly open.

"Mel wouldn't do that right M?" Evie says. I just sit there. How did they find out? Do they know it was Evie I cheated with? "M." She says. Before I can say anything the door opens and Fairy Godmother enters the room. Thank god class has started. I think to myself.

When the bell rings at the end of the class I run out of the room I keep running until I'm back where I was yesterday. I stop and sit on the log. Since I'm faster than the others I know no one is going to be able to find me. I start crying with my head in my hands. It's like a floodgate opened up. Everything I have buried deep comes out. All my insecurities I have thought of, all the times I would get really upset when Evie would flirt or date someone, and all the things my mother told me about love that I want.

After a few minutes I run out of tears. I take a few deep breaths. I take a few seconds to get myself together and head back to the school.

 ** _Evie's POV_**

Mel leaves so fast dust is kicked up from where she was sitting. I look at the guys. They shrug their shoulders. "So who do you guys think it was?" Carlos asks.

"I don't know but who ever it is Mel most like him because drunk or not drunk Mel she wouldn't sleep with someone she didn't feel that way for." Jay say. I just follow them back to their dorm room. I notice people whispering more than they were before.

The next time I see Mel is lunch she's sitting down eating. We sit down with her. The look in her eye is one I have seen her have on the Isle when she was completely guarded and from her body language I can tell she's mostly focused on everyone else in the lunchroom. "So who was it?!" I hear Audrey's voice demand behind me.

She just gives her look then goes back eating. I asks you a question because not even Ben knows who it was?" She again tries to demand Mel.

"I don't need to tell you anything." Mel says her voice is strong like stone say that that's the end of it and to go away. As M gets up. That's when I notice her plate is empty she has finished her lunch.

Audrey blocks her path. "I want to know who this mistake was that was good enough to make the daughter of Maleficent become a slut." She says.

Mel's body goes rigged her eyes glow green her hands become fist. The lunchroom becomes silent. I haven't seen Mel this angry before If we were on the Isle I would say M is going to punch her, but we are in Auradon I hope she doesn't because that would get her sent back to the Isle. "Don't talk to me like that again. I'm not your sidekick or your minion I'm not even afraid of you." She say and leaves the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

 ** _Evie's POV_**

It's been a week since the news about how Mel cheated on Ben. There are betting pools going on about who Mel could have had sex with. However Mel refused to answer any of the questions. She won't even talk above what happened. I flop onto Carlos's bed. "We are best friends why won't she tell me?" I asks him.

"I don't know Evie maybe she just hasn't have the right moment." Carlos says.

"No she won't even talk to us. I'm her roommate and she's either asleep before or after I fall asleep or she wakes up again before or after I am up. She won't even be in the same room as one of us unless it's class. I mean I have never seen her act like this." I tell him.

"Well maybe she thinks we are disappointed in her, or look at her like some of the other kids do." He says.

"How do they look at her?" I ask confused.

"Are you serious. Some are discussed that she cheated on Ben, some are mad that she won't say who it was with, and very few people just don't care." He says.

"I have been try to get Mel to talk to me about it so hard I haven't even noticed." I tell him.

 ** _Mel's POV_**

It's like the hundredth time I have found myself back at me spot in the woods. I sit and draw mostly Evie few times I will draw Carlos or jay. I don't know what to do. I know if Evie and I are in the same room long enough she's going to get me to tell her about who the person was. However that would ruin her happiness with Duge. I wouldn't be able to bear the look on Evie's face when that happens. I also know when she would tell me that she doesn't feel the same our friendship would be destroyed.

I would rather have her as a friend then not have her in my life. I also know if I hang out with Jay or Carlos it would hint something was up with us. I also know they would force us to talk. Either through manipulation or locking us in a room together. I can feel the tears starting again. It's funny we weren't the best friends on the isle but here we are like family and not being able to talk with them hurts.

After a few minutes I splash some of the water from the spring on my face. I then get up and head to the turney field since the practice should be over and I want to go exploring the woods over there.

 ** _Jay's POV_**

Ben and I walk back to the school now that practice is over. "Hey sorry about Mel." I tell him.

"Don't be." He say.

"I just don't want you to hate her." I tell him.

"I don't hate her. It hurt when we broke up especially since one of the reasons was that she slept with someone, but she was right we weren't working out. That why I don't really mind that she slept with someone at that part a few weeks ago." He say. I stop in my tracks.

"Wait the party is when she cheated?" I asks.

"Ya why?" He asks.

 ** _Flashback_**

I take a break from dancing and look over. Two girls are dancing together. With everyone else around and really close together it's hard to tell who. All I see is blue and purple hair. Mel and Evie. They are always close especially when Mel both of the are drunk. That's when I see them stop moving Mel brings her hands onto Evie's head they look at each other. Then Mel kisses her. When they break apart they lock hands together and head upstairs.

 ** _End Flashback_**

Before I could say anything i hear Carlos's voice yelling behind us. We stop and turn around. He stops right in front of us panting. "What is it?" I asks.

"Mel came by after practice." He says.

"That's good." Ben says. "Right?" He asks noticing Carlos's face:

"I overheard a bunch of guys saying they were going to get the info about who she slept with one way or another. Since I'm not that strong I came to get you guys." He says. The three of us look each other then we start running back to the field.

When we are close we hear "stop it. That doesn't bend that way." We turn the corner and there are four guys and Mel. One guy is on the ground with Mel's left foot on his chest. Then another one he's bent over and she has his arm bent behind him. One guy is on the ground with his hands hold his crotch. The last guy is kneeling on the ground and she has his right wrist in her hand.

"Don't forget I'm the daughter of Maleficent and raised on an island full of villain this is child's play for me." She says her eyes are still glowing green when she lets the two guys go and gets her foot off of the guy on the ground. She then heads straight for the woods.

When they guys all get up and leave Ben asks "have you ever seen Mel like that before?"

"A few times on the Isle." I say. I look at them and then in the direction Mel went. I'm going to go see if she's okay." I tell them and rush after her.

 ** _Mel's POV_**

Jay catches up to me and I tell him I'm fine. I start walking away from him and he yells "was the person you cheated with Evie!" I stop moving frozen. I turn around and look at him. "I'm going to say yes it was. You see I remember seeing you two kiss at the party. The only time I have see you that angry like you were in the lunch room with Audrey and with those guys just now was on the Isle when someone insulted one of us. Especially is that person was Evie." He says.

"Yes." I say softly. He nods his head.

"Are you in love with her and how long?" He asks.

"Yes and I guess the first time I saw her sitting in my chair." I tell him.

"I guess you haven't told her." He says. I nod my head. "You should tell her." He says.

"I can't do that. He makes her so happy I can't take that away from her." I tell him. I can feel the tears forming in my eyes I turn around and walk away.

 ** _Jay's POV_**

I watch her walk away and shake my head. I know she's on the vurg of crying and she wont want me to see that part of her. When I can't see her I turn around and head back to my dorm room.

I open the door Carlos and Evie are sitting down. They both look at me. "Is M okay?" Evie asks.

"Are you kidding this is Mel we're talking about of course she is." I tell her. A huge smile breaks out on her face.

"Did she say anything else?" Carlos asks.

"No she didn't stay long just enough to say she was okay then she left." I tell them.

After Evie leaves I sit down on my bed. "Mel told you more didn't she?" Carlos asks.

"A little bit. She's upset and doesn't want anyone to see her like that. She's in love with the person she slept with but she doesn't want to destroy the other person's relationship." I tell him.

"Well something needs to happen I don't think Evie can handle our friendship drifting apart not after everything we have been through." He says.

"I know maybe I can convince her to take the leap that way she can get better and if it doesn't work she can lean on us for support." I say.

"How are you going to convince her? She's as stubborn as her love of purple." He says.

"I don't know. It would have to be private if a lot of people are around she will dig her heels in. Not to mention it will take some time for me to get her to take that leap of faith." I say.

"That's true. It sounds like you have a busy day tomorrow we should get some sleep." Carlos says. I nod my head. We get ready to sleep with the dog sleeping on Carlos's bed. I then turn off the light and go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

 ** _Evie's POV_**

I wake up and Mel is already gone. I let out a deep breath. I get up and get ready for today. When I'm done I exit the room and head to my science class. We are doing a project and the teacher agreed to leave the room unlocked so we can work on it if we need to.

I stop at room 312 it's my chemistry class. I open the door and start putting my data onto the tri-poster. I run out of glue and head to the closet where my teacher keep all of that stuff in.

Just as I open the classroom door opens and Mel walks in. I partly close the door. What is Mel doing here she doesn't even take chemistry?" I ask myself. Just as I'm about to walk out and demand some answers the door opens and Jay walks inside.

"What do you want?" Mel says.

"I want to talk about our conversation we had yesterday." Jay says. What conversation? I ask myself. I decide to hide and listen.

 ** _Mel's POV_**

I enter room 312 it's a chemistry classroom. The teacher only teaches one class a week and for rest of the week it's empty. All the tables have lab projects so I know I can hide here for today and avoid Jay. I pull out one of the chairs and start drawing in my sketchbook.

After a few minutes the door opens and Jay walks in. "I knew you would hide in here." He says.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I want to talk about our conversation we had yesterday." He says.

"No not happening." I say and stand up I walk to the door.

"Don't make me call you by your full name." He says. I stop moving.

"You wouldn't." I say and narrow my eyes at him.

"Try me." He says. I can tell he's not bluffing.

"Fine." I say and sit back in the chair. He pulls one out and sits down too.

 ** _No one's POV_**

"I think you should tell her." Jay says to Mel.

"Are you crazy!" She shouts.

"Just hear me out." He says and puts his hands out. Mel nods her head. "Look we have gone through so much and you just avoiding us is annoying. It's also upsetting Evie." He says.

"I know you think I'm happy all I want to do is tell Evie about that night and how I feel but if I did that I would be destroying her relationship with Duge who she really likes." Mel says.

Evie's mouth is hanging open. I'm the person who Mel slept with at the party. She realizes.

"But She could be happier with you." Jay says.

"No. Since I have known Evie she's only flirted with guys, talked about perfect princess and date a nice guy." Mel says.

"That true, but you keep saying her happiness matters what about yours?" He asks. Mel gets up and start walking to the door.

Before she opens the door she says "my mother banished her into the tower for years just because of me. My happiness doesn't matter that much if it means she can be happy now." She says and leaves the room.

After a few minutes jay also walks out the room. Evie takes a few deep breaths. Mel really likes me. She says to herself as she walks out of the closet she then heads to her poster and finishes the last pieces.

 ** _Evie's POV_**

After a couple minutes of staring at the poster I exit the room and head to talk with Carlos. As I head to his door room I think about my feelings towards Mel.

When I barge into his room Carlos is on his bed. He look up at me. "Is Jay here?" I ask before he can say anything. He shook his head. "Good because I need to talk with you about something and you can't tell anyone." I tell him.

"Okay. What is it?" He asks.

"I overheard Jay and Mel talking today in my science classroom. It turns out I'm the person Mel slept with st the party, and she is really likes me. However she doesn't won't to make me unhappy by destroying my relationship with Duge." I tell him.

"Wow. Okay how do you feel about Mel?" He asks.

"I don't know. I mean I can't imagine my life without M, and these last few weeks have been torture. However I don't even remember that night I just remember drinking a lot. Not to mention I'm dating someone. I mean Duge is really sweet and nice." I tell him.

"Ya you're right. However I haven't seen you two together that much even for a few days before that party. Is it possible that because your mother strictly enforced prince that you never really thought about how you feel towards girls?" He asks.

"Ya that's possible, but how can I be completely sure that I like Mel the same way. I mean if we date and I find out I Don't our group will never be the same. She won't hang out with us because she wouldn't want to see me dating someone else." I tell him.

"I guess, but you guys must like each other like that at least you two did have sex. I mean you were Mel's first since she and Ben we too busy to ever actually get to that point. When you first saw Mel what did you think of her?" He asks.

"Scary but really pretty." I tell him.

"Well I guess there are only two options one you use some magical spell or potion to see your true feelings towards Mel or you kiss her and see how you feel as you do it. If you don't feel the same way you do as you kiss Duge or it feels better then either way you have your answers." He says.

"How am I supposed to do any of those if Mel won't even be in the same room because she's afraid of getting hurt?" I ask him.

"I don't know I guess you could do it in the woods where she goes to think." He say.

"How am I going to find where this spot is?" I asks. He looks down.

After a few seconds he snaps his fingers together and looks at me. "Her sketchbooks. She would have sketched the spot multiple times and to every detail if you could get one of them you could find it then just wait until she arrives." He say.

"Thanks Carlos you're the best." I tell him and smiles.

"No problem but if I were you I would think some more on how you feel towards Mel. I know Jay is trying to get Mel to take that leap and tell you how she feels." He says. I nod my head. I head to my room to work on my fashion it helps me focus and think.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

 ** _Evie's POV_**

It been two days since I overheard Mel and Jay. Today I'm going to get to the bottom of how I feel towards Mel. I finish my lunch and rush out of the cafeteria to go to Mel's spot. When I bash into someone. I hear a thump. I look down and Duge is in the ground. "I am so sorry." I tell him and help him up.

"Don't worry about it. Actually I want to talk with about something private can we talk." He says.

"Of course we can talk in my door room Mel is busy today." I tell him. He nods his head and we start walking.

We walk into the room. He sits on the end of my bed as I close the door. I lean against the door as I look at Duge waiting for him to start.

After a few minutes Duge looks up at me. "I don't think we're working out." He says.

"Wait what you're breaking up with me." I say.

"I'm am truly sorry it's just I'm starting to fall for someone else, and i realized that it feels a lot different then how it feels when we are together." He says.

I can feel myself getting upset, but at the same time I know he's right. I also know if after today I find I really do like Mel like that I would say the same thing to him. "You're right." I say. His eyes open widen. "I hope you are happy." I tell him. He smiles. Out of habit not wanting to show that I'm upset I open the door. He gets up and walks out of the door. I close it and flop onto my bed.

Even though I know he was right that we should break up. I still feel tears forming in my eyes. I know my makeup will be ruined but I will deal with that later.

 ** _Mel's POV_**

I am running in the hallway. I have bumped into like ten people but I just keep on running. I don't stop until I barge into my room. I see Evie on her bed with tears and her makeup is a mess. I climbed onto the left side of her bed beside her. She rolls over and puts her head on my shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" She ask quietly.

"I overheard some people say that you and Duge broke up. I knew you would be upset and I guess old habits die hard. My body just came running knowing that you were upset." I tell her. She smiles.

After a few minutes it seams that Evie's body relaxes. "I'm sorry for avoiding you guys. It's just I didn't want you guys to see me upset and I also didn't want to see those judgement looks that other people have been giving me in your eyes." I tell her part of the truth. Since she just broke up with Duge I'm not going to make it about my feelings. She nods her head. I rest my head against her.

 ** _Evie's POV_**

I let out a small yawn. I can feel warm air hitting my face. I slowly open my eyes and Mel's face is only an inch or two from mine. I smile. I can see her eyes start to flutter open. My breath is gone and I have a lump in the back of my throat.

When she sees me she smiles. "Only you could be this pretty after crying." She say. My eyes open. I turn around and grab my small mirror by my bed.

After seeing how I look I turn around and look at Mel. "I don't look that pretty I have to fix my makeup." I tell her.

She shakes her head. "You still look the fairest of them all." She say. My heart is beating really fast and I can feel my cheeks getting red.

"Thank you. Your too sweet." I tell her. After a few minutes I get out of bed and start getting ready for today. Mel does the same.

Mel is wearing her leather coat but with a light purple skirt on. A mix between Auradon and the Isle. I just go with a light blue dress. Mel is standing behind me. I get up and we head for the door. I take a few deep breaths now is my chance to see figure out how I feel.

Mel turns around to look at me. I kiss her causing her back to be pressed against the door. For a few seconds she doesn't do anything then she returns the kiss and for a few minutes we are making out against the door. Our mouths are like at war. Her tongue is fight my tongue for control. Our arms are moving all over each other. When the need for air is too great I pull away I know since she is part fairy she could last longer without the need to breath. I know that through countless how long can you hold your breath for challenges.

"I have been wanting to do that for so long." Mel say breathless.

"Me too, but I need to talk to you what this mean." I tell her.

"Ya I know. Let's sit down." She says we sit on her bed.

"I overheard you and Jay the other day in the science room. Is it true that we slept together and that you love me?" I asks.

"Yes. I fell for you when we first met each other it's just I didn't know that how I felt towards you was love until after that night. When I had to think about it." She tells me.

"I love you too." I tell her.

"So Evie would you like to go out with me and be my girlfriend?" She asks. I nod my head and we kiss.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
